The FortuneTeller
by Chimbits
Summary: Yuzu tells their fortunes. Read and Find Out! IchiRuki Oneshot. Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but i love it!! Especially IchiRuki!!

**I hope you all have fun reading this fic! I had fun making it too!! Enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

It was a breezy afternoon and Rukia Kuchiki sat on a couch. She was bored and had nothing to do. There weren't any more chores and nothing on TV was good. She wanted to watch **Dyesebel, **a show about a mermaid called Dyesebel, but it won't be on until 8:30 pm. She sighed and picked up a magazine. She uninterestedly flipped through the pages. Suddenly, a colorful page caught her eyes.

"Wow! Candyland? There's a land filled with candy?," she asked no one in particular. She sighed dreamily and dremt about candies floating around her and chocolate bursting everywhere. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming downstairs. She looked up to see Ichigo looking bored as well.

"Oi, Ichigo! Look at this! There's Candyland!! Is it a land full of candies?," Rukia asked, holding the magazine up to his face. Ichigo took the magazine and scanned it. "No, silly...that's a gameboard."

Rukia's eyes grew wide. "It is??"

Ichigo scowled at her. "Yeah, it is, midget."

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Ichigo, I'm awfully bored."

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"Alright, then we're both awfully bored...because there's awfully nothing to do...and it's awfully hot...and awfully-"

"Would you quit the awfully long sentence!? I'm thinking of something better to do!"

"Yeah? like what? put mud on your pants and wash them? and put mud again and not wash them?"

"I said I was thinking of something better, not something stupid."

"You actually think!? That's a big coincidence!"

Suddenly, Karin and Yuzu went downstairs, smiling. Rukia thought for awhile and asked, "Hi there, Yuzu and Karin! Hmmm...what's up with you two? You seem...cheery today."

Karin and Yuzu looked at each other, their eyes twinkling. "Guess what...," Yuzu said.

"Um...have your pants been washed? Is that why you're happy?"

Ichigo nudged her. "What a lame guess, Rukia."

Rukia pouted. "I give up! What is it, Yuzu?"

Yuzu stood up and pulled Rukia to her feet. "Come upstairs. We'll show you.."

Yuzu and Karin led Ichigo and Rukia to their bedroom. In it was a huge fortune-telling tent with moons all over it. rukia's eyes grew wide. "Wow!! So you guys are camping!!"

"Idiot. That's not a _camping _tent. That's a _fortune-telling _tent," Ichigo pointed out. Rukia ignored him and turned to Yuzu and Karin. "So, what do you do with it, huh?"

"Well, we want you guys to be our first customers. Would that be okay?," Yuzu asked. They let Ichigo and rukia inside the tent. It was rather small, with one table inside and two chairs. A small snow globe was on the table. yuzu took her seat and so did Ichigo and rukia. Yuzu swirled her hands over the globe and closed her eyes. "Rukia-chan, would you like me to tell your fortune?," she said in a deep voice.

Rukia thought for a moment. "Um...okay then...even if I don't know what a fortune is."

Yuzu pretended to think very hard and she kept on swirling her hands above the globe. Then she arched her eyebrows and stopped. Rukia gasped. "Yuzu! are you alright? Oh no...you must hyperventilate! Quick!"

"SILENCE! I want to focus, Rukia-chan," Yuzu ordered. Rukia obediently took her seat and calmed down. Yuzu hummed and then, she began to speak. "Rukia-chan...I see a beautiful future ahead of you...a very beautiful and bright future..."

"Really? That's amazing!"

"And...you will be very happy. You'll have lots of friends who care about you and love you for who you are. they won't betray you and they'll love you forever. You'll have good health...and marry a handsome guy!!"

Rukia's eyes grew wide. "Really? Who? Can I get a clue?"

"I see...he's just the same as you, caring, strong, and determined. He'll make a good husband and he'll never leave you...and what's this? His initials are I.K."

Rukia rubbed her chin with her fingers. "Who could that be?"

Ichigo suddenly raised his hand. "Yuzu? My initials are I.K. Ichigo Kurosaki, see?" Rukia looked at him and said, "Does that mean i'm gonna marry you??"

Yuzu squealed. "Yes! It says the man you're gonna marry is orange-haired! That's exactly you, Ichi-nii!"

That evening, after dinner, Rukia went to Ichigo's bedroom, thinking about the fortune-telling thing. Ichigo knocked and went in. He laid down on the bed and sighed. Rukia stood up and bounced on his bed. "Hey, Ichi! Are you gonna sleep already?"

Ichigo sat up and pulled Rukia down. "You midget! Stop disturbing me, will ya?"

Rukia tried to let go of his grasp. Ichigo only tightened it and looked down at her. Rukia was frowning. "Fine. I won't disturb you anymore," she said in a disappointed tone. She wriggled out of his grasp and stood up, but Ichigo held her in place. "Rukia, you know what? That fortune awhile ago...I'd be really happy if it did come true..."

Rukia's eyes grew wide. "You will?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes. I'd be the luckiest guy if I get you marry me, ya know?"

Rukia stomped on Ichigo's foot and went to her closet. "Shut up, carrot-top."

But when she was inside, she smiled to herself. She'd be the luckiest girl on earth if Yuzu's fortune did come true. Especially if she got to marry _him._


End file.
